Stories of Love
by Seki Hime
Summary: Mini stories of different characters. Seki Hime, Kazune-kun Ouji, Kyle Karasu, Mikan Sakura, Sakura Tenshi, Natsume Hyugga, Ruka Nogi, Alia Hime, and the rest of the GA characters. R&R! SekixK MxN SxR Rated T just in case
1. Skirt Lifting

**Summary:** This is the story of me finding out I have an Alice. There are many short stories of different characters. Seki Hime, me-Alice Transformation Alice; Sakura Tenshi, my best friend-Water and Ice Alice, Mikan Sakura, my other best friend-Nullification and Steal/Copy Alice; Hotaru Imai, every ones best friend (almost)-Invention Alice; Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan's boyfriend-Fire Alice; Ruka Nogi, Sakura's boyfriend-Animal Pheromone Alice; Kazune-kun Ouji, my boy friend-Weather Alice; Kyle Karasu, my ex-boy friend who still has feelings for me(also a bit of a pervert!; This is my Sweatdropping, I made it up with Cherri so you can't use it unless you ask),-Air Manipulation Alice; Alia Hime, my little sister-Fire Alice; and the rest of the Gakuen Alice group.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, Kamichama Karin, or any thing else that comes along that is not mine. I do own Seki Hime, I mad her up. Sakura Tenshi is owned by my best friend, if you use her you will have to ask her to use it, her writing name is XOSakura TenshiOX. I will always be your buddy Cherri! (Her nick name)

Chapter 1-Skirt Lifting

It was a hustled afternoon. I was busy with spring cleaning of my house, well our house. I shared a little house with my friends and my little sister. I had such a rare Alice that they made me a double special star. And so I'm stuck cleaning the house. Alia is off somewhere with her friends. Sakura and Mikan are out shopping, Natsume and Ruka where dragged along. Kazune-kun was dragged with them by Natsume. So I'm stuck here by my self, except for Kyle, who is asleep on the couch. Or so I thought. I was on a chair dusting some shelves when Kyle came up behind me and grabbed my waist.

"Kyle. What the heck are you doing?" I said trying to get away from him.

"Just having a little fun, my little strawberry." He said lifting my off of the chair and twirling me around the room.

"Let go of me! Stop already your gona make me-"I started to say as I struggled to get free of Kyle's grip, but he tripped over his discarded shoes and we both fell with a huge crash!

"Itta! Kyle that hurt!" I said getting back up. "Don't do that!"

**(A/N: Itta mean****'****s ow, or ouch.)**

"Ok, ok I won't lift you again." He said as he sat back down and I got back up on the chair dusting again.

**Kyle****'****s P.O.V**

'Hmm…what can I do to make this chick like me again?' I thought to my self as I watched her try to reach the high shelf. As I was watching her I noticed that her skirt was lifting up just slightly, just enough for me to see her underwear. I also noticed that I could hear Kazune-kun's, Natsume's, and Ruka's voices.

'Hmm… I have an idea.' I thought to my self as I stood up and just as Kazune-kun entered the room I used my Alice to lift up her skirt, revealing her underwear to not only Kazune-kun, but Natsume and Ruka too.

**Seki****'****s P.O.V**

I heard Natsume's, Kazune-kun's and Ruka's voice as the neared the house. Just as they entered the room I felt a burst of air and my skirt was lifted up, all the way.

"AHH!!! KYLE!" I screamed as I put my hands down so that they wouldn't see but it was too late. Natsume burst into laughter and Ruka just stood there. Kazune-kun on the other hand was furious. He stomped over to Kyle and jabbed him hard in the chest saying, "Oi! What was that for you baka! That's my GIRL FRIEND'S skirt you just lifted."

Kazune-kun walked over to me and asked me if I was ok.

"H-Hai. Arigato Kazune-kun" I said as he grabbed my waist and lifted me down.

**(A/N: Hai means yes or ok. Arigato means thank you.)**

Kazune-kun then pulled me into a kiss and that got Kyle really mad. After about 30 seconds we broke apart.

"I will win her back, Ouji, I will." Kyle said angrily as he stomped out of the door.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

How was that? That was my first one and there are many to come! Rate and Review!!!!!!


	2. The Storm

Chapter 2- The Storm

**Normal P.O.V**

It was a dark night. The three girls, Seki, Mikan, and Sakura where all asleep when there was a huge crash! They all awoke and ran out in the long hallway that connected all of there rooms.

"What was that?" Seki asked looking scared as she observed the other 3 who also looked equally frightened.

"I-I don't know. It sounded like-" Mikan started but was interupeted by another huge crash which they soon realized was thunder.

All of the girls screamed which brought out there concerned boyfriends. The four boys, Kazune-kun, Natsume, Ruka, and Kyle all came running as another lightning bolt light up the sky, followed my the loudest thunder they had heard yet.

"I've never heard thunder so loud!" Natsume said as he ran to Mikan who, with the other two, was sitting in a corner of the hallway, being so scared.

"Are you guys ok? We heard you screaming and came running to see if you where hurt." Kazune-kun said as he helped Seki up, while Ruka did the same for Sakura.

"Let's go to my room, it doesn't have any windows." Kyle said as he just stood there, because he did have a girlfriend.

"Seki, where is Alia?" Natsume said concerned for his favorite little kid like sister, who had the same Alice as him, so he was naturally attached to her.

"She's in the dorms with a friend, sleepover or something." Seki said as they all ran to Kyle's room.

"Isn't that her?" Ruka said pointing to a blur that was outside the window next to the door.

"No, Alia!" Seki said as she tried to run out the door, but was held back by Kazune-kun.

"I'll go. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if you or Alia got hurt." Kazune-kun said starting for the door. "You all get to the room. I'll bring her back."

So they all ran to Kyle's room, and as Kyle shut his door Seki burst into tears which about turned to screams as a huge crash erupted and they all got in a corner away from and outside wall, there was only one.

**Kazune-kun****'****s P.O.V**

I walked out the door and ran in the direction of where Alia was. By the time I got there she was on the ground. She looked really pail.

"ALIA, ARE YOU OK?" I yelled over the howling of the wind and the rain lashing against the houses and against us.

"I'm-m-m f-f-f-fine." She said barley audible over the rain and wind.

"Come on, let's go!" I said picking her up and running back to the house.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kazune-kun got towels and blankets from each room, except Kyle's room. He dried himself and Alia off as best as he could. He wrapped Alia in a towel and carried her to Kyle's room. He walked into Kyle's room with Alia and saw Seki sitting next to Kyle, which got him sad. He cheered up right away as he saw Kyle try to put him arm around Seki but she hit him and turned to the door. As soon as she saw them, but mostly Kazune-kun, her eyes started swelling with tears. She ran to Kazune-kun and threw her arms around him and burst into sobs, which again turned into a scream as a huge thunder bolt crashed again and they all ran to the corner where the others where.

"What is with this storm? Is it ever going to stop?" Natsume said as he wrapped his arms around Mikan drawing her closer to him.

"I don't think its gona let up for a while!" Ruka said copying Natsume.

"This is so scary! I've never seen a storm this big!" Alia said as she and Seki huddled together, Seki leaning on Kazune-kun and Alia on her.

The storm lasted so long that they all ended up falling asleep on each other. The first to wake up was Natsume. He looked down at his girlfriend.

'She looks so angelic, I wish I could stay like this forever.' Natsume thought.

Just then Ruka woke up followed closely by Seki. Then Kyle woke up, he awoke sprawled on the floor. Alia next woke and got up. The last one for a while to wake up was Mikan, who was awoken buy Natsume jabbing her hard in the side, she had started to drool on him.

"What was that-" Mikan started but was hushed up but Natsume putting his hand over her mouth and pointed to the last two, Seki and Kazune-kun.

They all walked out of the room not wanting to wake the two sleeping. Seki looked like she was having a really good dream, either that or she was happy to be alone with Kazune-kun. Kazune-kun then woke up and looked down. He sat there watching her for a while, until she woke up. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ohayou, I'm glad that storm is over." Seki said as she got off of Kazune-kun and stood up to stretch.

"Ya, so am I." Kazune-kun said as he stood up and pulled Seki in for a kiss.

They stood there for a while until they heard a little giggle come from outside the door. It was Mikan. All of them where standing there, Natsume with his arm around Mikan's waist, Ruka and Sakura standing next to them, doing the same thing. Alia was next to Natsume holding his hand. Kyle was kneeling there with his bangs over his eyes, so no one would see his sadness.

"Mou! Guys! That wasn't nice!" Seki said as Kazune-kun took her hand and they all went to the kitchen for breakfast.

How was that? Rate and Review! I want to thank XOSakura TenshiOX and Fire Dragonheart for rating and reviewing!!!! C ya next chapter!


End file.
